mercenariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Eva Navarro
Eva Navarro is a Venezuelan mechanic and PMC recruit featured in Mercenaries 2: World in Flames. History The player first hears of her after gaining information from helicopter pilot Ewan, saying that "everybody hates her," and that she is "right up your alley." The player proceeds to her garage near the "abandoned" strip mine. After talking to her, she agrees to join the player if he/she agrees to test drive one of her prototype creations, a large monster truck. The player drives through the strip mine, avoiding booby traps, PLAV and VZ troops, and using the truck's hydraulic jets (which provide limited flight) to navigate the harsh terrain. The player has to successfully navigate the mine by passing a series of checkpoints without totally destroying the truck, and eventually make it back to the garage, gaining Eva's help. As she enters the PMC, she throws a knife at one of Solano's portraits, later apologizing for "over-reacting." In the PS2 version of Mercenaries 2, Eva is said to be a native Venezuelan, as one of her quotes indicate: "My country is in ruins, and business is terrible." In-game Role Eva is a mechanic and engineer, and, naturally, takes up residence in the PMC garage. Like all other recruits she offers wagers that are rewarded with cash and custom vehicles. She offers two types of wagers: races and destruction races. Races are very much alike to the first test drive for Eva, with the player passing a series of checkpoints before running out of time. Destruction races are almost the same thing, but with the player having the option to destroy targets around the course for extra time and rewards. Provided with enough spare part kits, which can be found scattered all around Venezuela, you can purchase custom vehicles from her to be available in the stockpile. This includes vehicles such as the Panzercycle, Vulcan 4x4, The Urban Commando, and many more. Personality and Appearance Eva has red hair. She wears various equipment and tools around her waist and a small pack on her back. When you accept a challenge for a destruction race or ordinary race she seems reluctant to gamble against the player's abilities, and afterwards she regrets the idea, but will continue to offer them. She is also openly annoyed with Ewan's nonstop talking, where she sometimes states how she would rig his helicopter to explode if he talked. How to Recruit In the PS3, XBox 360 and PC versions, Eva requires you to test-drive one of her custom-made vehicles, the Cacharro de Muerte. In the PS2 version, you must help her assemble a monster truck, "El Diablo," for her client, as well as deliver it while avoiding the Pirates of the Balseros Crew, who want to thwart Eva's efforts. Trivia *According to the developers, Eva was originally going to be a fully playable character, along with Ewan, however, they were both relegated to NPC status some time before the game was released. *After the major 2.0 "Total Payback" patch. She and Fiona Taylor were made obtainable costumes for Jennifer Mui. Related Pages *Ewan *Misha Milanich Category:Characters Category:Mercenaries 2 Category:Notable Faction Members Category:PMC